


Glasses

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Glasses, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Nothing but smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Aaron finds put Rob wears glasses, and he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

Not a lot of people knew that Robert needed them. He wouldn't wear them out during the day; opting instead for contacts. He would put them in first thing in the morning and forget about them. Aaron didn't even realise he wore them until one evening when he was staring into Roberts eyes and then frowned,  
"You wearing contacts?"  
Robert blinked,  
"Yeah. Why?"  
Aaron had shrugged and told him no reason before kissing him again. He'd even forgotten until one morning when Robert walked into the kitchen yawning; his hair in disarray and wearing a pair of glasses. Aaron froze; coffee cup halfway to his lips. Robert scratched his stomach,  
"What?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"You uh..."  
Robert frowned,  
"Me what?"  
Aaron put down the cup,  
"You look..."  
He cleared his throat as he tried to control himself. Robert leant down and looked at his reflection in the glass of the oven,  
"Oh...HA!"  
He tried to flatten his hair then shrugged and stood straight,  
"Just gonna have to deal with it. I'll shower in a bit. Hey, do we have any more cereal?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"I don't know...It's your house mate."  
Robert moved to the cupboard and opened it,  
"Yeah but you're the one with the weird habit of eating my cereal when you're watching TV."  
He sighed and turned back to face Aaron who was still staring at him,  
"What?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"You're wearing glasses."  
"Hmm? Oh yeah. Couldn't be bothered to put the contacts in. So what?"  
Aaron stuttered and Robert smirked,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron huffed out a breath,  
"Yeah...totally...totally fine."  
Robert frowned,  
"You've seen me in my glasses before."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Nope...no I haven't."  
Robert smirked,  
"Aaron Livesy are you getting turned on?"  
Aaron spluttered,  
"No."  
Robert laughed,  
"You are!"  
Aaron picked up his mug and took it to the sink. Robert bit his lip and walked over; wrapping his arms around Aaron's middle,  
"You're getting turned on by me in these things aren't you?"  
Aaron opened his mouth then closed it again as Robert started kissing his neck,  
"Is it the glasses themselves or the dorky look? Cos it'd explain you banging Finn."  
Aaron sighed and dropped his head,  
"Is it all smart guys then? Because that explains me."  
Aaron didn't reply and Robert laughed before stopping,  
"You're scarily quiet. Am I right? Do you get a hard on when you see Stephen Hawking?"  
Aaron pushed him away,  
"Oh my god."  
Robert grabbed his arm,  
"I'm kidding. Come here."  
Aaron sighed and put his arms around Roberts waist,  
"You're not gonna let it go are you?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"Not until you admit that you think I'm sexy with these."  
Aaron pursed his lips and shook his head,  
"No?"  
Aaron looked away and Robert smiled,  
"Tell the truth."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"You look like a dork."  
Robert grinned,  
"A sexy dork?"  
Aaron laughed,  
"A blind dork."  
Robert leant back and took the glasses off; turning them around and putting them on Aaron instead,  
"Wow...yeah I get what you mean. Really sexy."  
Aaron cocked his head and took the glasses off,  
"Your eyesight is shocking mate."  
Robert laughed and put the glasses back on,  
"So what is it? Cos you are turned on."  
Aaron bit his lip and stepped closer,  
"Sure about that are you?"  
Robert pushed his hand down Aaron's body and cupped him,  
"Yeah I'm pretty sure."  
Aaron laughed and leant up to kiss his jaw,  
"You look like a teacher."  
Robert held his waist,  
"I think I just found another of your kinks."  
Aaron laughed again and put his hands in Roberts hair,  
"Loving the bed head."  
Robert grinned,  
"Don't change the subject!"  
Aaron looked at him and dropped his hands,  
"You want the truth?"  
Robert grinned,  
"Lay it on me."  
Aaron stepped closer and dropped his voice,  
"You're goddamn sexy in those glasses."  
Roberts smile faded and he bit his lip,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron kissed his jaw,  
"I wanna fuck you while you wear them. I wanna come on your face and have it cover those fucking things. I want you to wear them in public knowing what I did to you with them on."  
Roberts eyes fluttered shut as Aaron kissed his way slowly up to his ear,  
"That truthful enough for you?"  
Robert started when Aaron's hand found his crotch,  
"Well? Genius? Is it?"  
Robert nodded and Aaron smiled,  
"I want you to suck me off. I want you to look up at me in those goddamn things and know how fucking hard you're making me."  
He moved around and kissed him; pulling his lip with his teeth and smirking. Robert swallowed again and dropped to his knees; he looked up at Aaron and pulled his shorts down, exposing his half hard cock. Robert licked his lips and looked up at him before gripping the base and running his tongue up Aaron's entire length. Aaron gripped his hair and bit his lip as Robert sucked on the head; his hands alternating between gripping his hips and massaging Aaron's balls in the way Robert knew drove him crazy. Aaron's head fell back and he groaned,  
"Yeah...yeah....right there."  
He chewed his lip as Robert swallowed him down, taking him deeper and deeper. He lifted his head and looked down at Robert who was staring up at him; his blue eyes watching him from behind the glass of his lenses. Aaron's cock twitched as the sight sent a spike of arousal through him,  
"God damn it..."  
Robert hummed around him and started moving his head faster,  
"Fuck...I'm not gonna last long if you keep-keep doing that. Fuck don't stop doing that. Please don't stop doing-unf-that."  
Robert lifted his head; sucking only on the tip of Aaron's cock. He let his spit travel down his length and stroked him before returning to sucking him; bobbing his head up and down quickly all the while keeping eye contact with Aaron. He pulled off slowly; teasing Aaron with his tongue then swallowed him down and started sucking him quickly as Aaron gripped the counter to keep from thrusting hard into his mouth. Robert pulled off again,  
"Do it."  
Aaron gasped,  
"What?"  
Robert smirked up at him,  
"You know you wanna fuck my mouth. I can feel you shaking. Do it."  
Aaron swallowed and Robert leant down and licked a stripe up his cock; sucking the head and relishing in the salty tang of his pre-cum.   
"Just don't break the glasses. I actually need them."  
Aaron let out a laugh and stroked Roberts face,  
"Sure?"  
Robert shifted on his knees and gripped Aaron's hips,  
"Do it."  
Aaron smiled and moved slightly as Robert licked his lips. Aaron cupped his head and ran the head of his cock over Roberts plump lips,  
"Open up."  
Robert relaxed his jaw and opened his mouth wide; Aaron thrust in slowly as first before gripping Roberts head and moving faster,  
"Breathe."  
Robert huffed out breaths through his nose as he swallowed Aaron down. He looked up at Aaron; his own cock twitching at the sight of Aaron's face so etched with pleasure.  
"Oh god...you're so good."  
He gripped Roberts head and groaned,  
"I'm gonna come."  
His hips moved quickly, fucking into Roberts mouth as he felt his stomach begin to tighten,  
"Oh...oh god..."  
He pulled out; sending a trail of drool and un-swallowed pre-cum down Roberts chin. He held Roberts face with one hand as the other gripped his own cock; stroking a few times before he shot his orgasm across the mans waiting face. Robert opened his mouth to capture some as the rest hit his glasses and the cabinet behind him.   
"Oh....fuck...ugh...."  
Aaron shook as the last of his orgasm hit Robert and then collapsed against the side,  
"Holy shit."  
Robert licked his lips and stood up; removing his glasses and chuckling,  
"That good?"  
He cupped Aaron's spent cock and smiled at the whimper that fell from the mans lips,  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
Aaron pulled him in and kissed him; spreading the last of his load across both their faces as his free hand found it's way into Roberts shorts and gripped his rock hard cock. He stroked him quickly as he kissed him. He gripped Roberts head; keeping him place as the man panted desperately into his mouth before lurching forward and gasping as he came.  
"Oh..."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Atta boy."  
Robert collapsed against him.  
"Oh my god."  
Aaron rubbed his back and kissed his neck,  
"Not exactly the breakfast I was thinking of."  
Aaron laughed again,  
"Shower?"  
Robert stood straight and kissed him,  
"Yeah...need to clean my damn glasses."  
Aaron pulled him closer.  
"Don't you dare."  
Robert grinned,  
"How about we forget the shower and go back to bed?"  
Aaron nodded and picked up the glasses; still marked with his orgasm.   
"Don't forget these."  
Robert grinned and pulled Aaron along with him as he made his way back to bed; making a mental note to not wear his contacts more often.


End file.
